The Long Lost Zodiacs
by SilverFan12986
Summary: Kamira and Nami Sohma are sisters. They were left out of the zodiac. Kamira, the wolf, is protective of her little sister. Nami, the fox, is... well, you'll see! See what happens when they return to the Sohma house! Adopted from CrystalTheNightBender.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Sohma, Nami  
Age:12  
Sex: Female  
Appearance: Tomato-red hair, light blue eyes,  
Personality: Nami is cocky and arrogant. She is often over-confident in her own abilities.

She has an aggressive attitude and a love of practical jokes and laughter. She is a fast runner, a skilled martial artist and is fairly well in school. Sister of Kamira Sohma

Name: Sohma, Kamira  
Age: 15  
Sex: Female  
Appearance: Black wavy hair ,purple-ish eyes  
Personality: Kamira is a sophisticated book-lover who is socially awkward at times.

She loves dark places and is aggressively protective. She is a black belt in martial arts and fairly well in school. She enjoys dark places and peace and quiet but enjoys the company of her sister. She isn't serious enough in some small situations unless it involves her sister. Sister of Nami Sohma.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru walked to school like normal when Yuki broke the silence." I heard we're getting new students today. One of them is only twelve! She skipped two grades according to her files. And the second one looks like Hana." Tohru's face lightened at the mention of new students. " Oh wonderful! I wonder what they'll be like. We should sit next to them at lunch today. Kyo, what do you think?" Kyo snorted. "I really don't care who they are. I just hope the twelve-year-old is less annoying than Momiji." They arrived at the school and headed for 1-D. After a few minutes, the teacher came and told everybody to quiet down so he could introduce the new students. At that exact moment two people burst through the door panting and sweating. One was short and skinny with short , tomato-red hair and beautiful blue eyes. The other had long wavy black hair with eyes like Yuki's. The red-head spoke first "I told you –pant- we wouldn't –pant- be late –pant-." The oldest spoke next, "Oh –pant- shut-up –pant-" They caught their breath quickly though, and ,with a nod from the teacher, introduced themselves. First the red-head, "I'm Nami , Nami Sohma." Then the second one, "I'm Kamira Sohma. We're sisters." Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru all stiffened at the name Sohma. Then the teacher spoke, "Well you may choose any available seats." They chose two seats in the back, in a darker than average corner. Lunch time came quickly and when Tohru ,Yuki ,Kyo , Uo ,and Hana went to sit with Kamira and Nami they saw that the Prince Yuki Fan Club beat them to it . You could see both girls through a gap in the front and they looked _very _irritated.

"Are you related to Prince Yuki _at all?"_ Nami slammed her hands on the table standing up. "Who the jack is he anyways? " Several of the girls gasped and one pointed at Yuki who was standing with the rest a few yards away. He gave a friendly smile and a wave when she looked his way. "Doesn't look very special ,aside from the fact he looks like a girl." Kamira burst with laughter at this. Yuki frowned but tried to look friendly anyways. The president, who stood behind Nami made to slap her when a fork flew past barely clipping her cheek, which began bleeding. Everyone looked from her to Kamira , who was now standing with her arm out showin that clearly she had thrown the fork. The PYFC ran away after that leaving the gang to greet Nami and Kamira. "Hi," began Tohru , "I'm Tohru, welcome to Kaibara!"

"Thanks, and sorry Yuki, anything to tell them we aren't closely related." Nami did look slightly apologetic and Yuki quickly forgave her. After everyone was introduced Nami, Tohru, Uo ,Kyo ,and Yuki played Rich-Man-Poor-Man (Nami made quite a fuss after beating Uo) ,while Hana and Kamira talked about their favorite books and authors. By the end of the day they were all very close friends!

**A/N: Sorry gonna have to stop it here; my hands hurt This was pretty crappy but the next'll be better.**

**R&R Please people this is my first fic and I want to know what you think Me and Sam made this because we love Fruits Basket**

**EDIT: Yeah, I made a few variations! This is Sam (the one mentioned in the R&R above) and I adopted the story! Yay, cause I have potential with this one! Kamira: Gee, can't WAIT to see what YOU do. Me: SHUT IT! Anyways me and CrystalTheNightBender are co-authors! I will reupload the other chapters in a little bit!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Sohmas and Tohru enjoyed Tohru's wonderful cooking while they discussed the new students. "Hana told me that Nami's waves were incredibly similar to that of a fox, and a wolf for Kamira's." Yuki was about to reply when an ear-piercing scream that cut through the still air like a blade on glass. "What the hell?" shouted Kyo, more surprised than irritated. A wolf howled while Shigure listened. "It seems a girl has been caught in a landslide. She has red hair and blue eyes." Everyone excluding Shigure stiffened. Kyo was first to speak, "I'm going out." Then Yuki, "Me too." Then Tohru, "I'll come too." They raced towards the source of the cry, fast as they could. When they got there though, they saw a figure, hunched over, digging out the dirt relentlessly.

A/N: 'Kay it ends here 'cause I'm lazy

EDIT: Yeah, she is lazy. She falls asleep in school. Anyways, yeah, next chapters that she wrote coming up!


	4. Landslide!

**A/N: Yay me I updated fast! Okay so this'll be really long ****'cause I got explaining to do!**

Everyone gasped as the figure looked up; It was Kamira! She looked at them with eyes that were not her own. Eyes that showed anger, determination, sadness, hopefulness and pure desparateness. (**A/N: not sure deparateness is a word, but you get the jist.) **"Help me dig!" Her was a dark monotone, but cracked towards the end of the sentence. Everyone present instantly fell to the ground digging. "Kamira," started Yuki reluctantly, "_What happened?"_

Kamira stopped digging and burst into tears. "We were taking a walk, a-an-and she got caught under, Nami." Then stopped digging to stick her fingers in her mouth and whistle. Then a pack a wolves and foxes showed and started digging on Kamira's command. Then Kamira gasped as a small fox cub was unearthed from the landslide. She scooped up the fox and covered it with her jacket. "Hey," started Kyo, "I thought Nami was caught in this landslide! What the hell is going on?" Everyone stared at Kamira, waiting for an answer.

"I have explaining to do, don't I?"

**EDIT: So, yeah, you THOUGHT this was gonna be really long. When I read this, I was like "Yeah, SO long, CrystalTheNightBender!" but don't worry. It's pretty good.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hell yeah, you do," Kyo said, a somewhat questioning glare in his eyes as he looked at Kamira. Kamira just made a slight glowing sound and said, "Just help me get her somewhere safe, idiot!" Kyo got mad now. "I AM NO IDIOT!" he protested. Kamira just rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the Sohma house, after Yuki and Tohru. The wolves and foxes followed, making sure that the fox cub and Kamira arrived in safety.

Kamira walked to the couch and sat down, holding the fox cub in her arms, watching over her. "Hey, Tohru, do you mind getting some clothes real quick?" Kamira asked, still holding the fox cub and looking up at Tohru, with some worry and concern in her eyes. Tohru nodded and rushed upstairs. "So, can you get on with the damn explanation already?" Kyo said angrily. "Just wait a minute, Mr. Impatient! I have to make sure that she's OK!" Kamira snapped back, looking at Kyo angrily.

Tohru returned and then there was a small orange explosion. The color of the fox's fur. There stood a figure about Nami's size and having the same hair. Kamira handed her the clothes and the figure got dressed quickly. "You're OK! Oh my God, I was SO worried, Nami!" Kamira said, running over and hugging the figure. "God, Kamira, I'm fine! Just a few bruises and scrapes and…" Nami cut off, looking at the blood going down her leg and a bleeding cut on her left foot. "Just a bit of blood," she finished. Kamira had tears in her eyes now. But not sadness. More like joy that her sister was OK and that she didn't suffer MAJOR damages.

Tohru gasped and began to have a little spaz attack. "Calm down, Tohru, I'm fine!" Nami sighed, looking behind Kamira's embrace at Tohru. "If you want to help, you can get some bandages," Kamira added, letting go of Nami and looking at Tohru as well. She nodded and ran off, returning with the bandages, a disinfectant, and gauze. Kamira got the disinfectant and gauze and began to disinfect Nami's cuts and scrapes. Nami jumped at first then settled back down after a couple seconds.

After five minutes, Shigure looked at Kamira and Nami. "Explanation?" he reminded. "Right, that…" Nami and Kamira said simultaneously. "You first," Nami said, pointing at her sister. "Fine…" she said hesitantly.

"So, we're Sohmas. We are careful about where we're going, because, if we run into a dude that's NOT a zodiac animal, I change into a wolf, and Nami transforms into a fox cub. Of course, I'm an adolescent wolf when I transform. Since I'm about your ages," Kamira started, looking at Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. "No wonder I felt a certain connection to you, Kamira…" Shigure said. "Enough with the pervy comments, Shigure," Yuki said. "It's not pervy! I'm a dog, and she's a wolf! Makes sense when you think about it," he replied.

"It does, actually. And see, we were walking when a landslide happened. Kamira jumped out of the way in time, and she was about to go back for me, but it was too late. I was caught under and was nowhere to be seen," Nami continued. "Yeah, and I was freaking out, digging as fast as I could as a human, and then you guys showed up," Kamira finished. "And here you are now. Apparently, Akito knew about you two," Yuki said. "Threw us out when I was just a little pup myself. Nami was three, so she can't remember, and my instincts lead us to a house and it was vacant. We lived there ever since, making our own way in the world," Kamira replied. Nami just clenched her hands into fists at the name "Akito".

"So, would you guys rather stay here until Nami's cuts heal?" Shigure asked. Kyo stomped on his foot. "No!" he whispered angrily. Kamira and Nami just looked at each other. "Sure!" they said. "CRAP!" Kyo said angrily.

**Co-A/N: Heh, that's all I could think of at the time, since I'm half asleep. Yay, for irregular updates, cause I have THREE fanfics going on myself. I'll get back to this one every other day, or try to. One of my fanfics are updated every SATURDAY and the other one is irregular as well. Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Nami and Kamira both turned to they started laughing loudly."What the hell did I say?"

Nami was laughing hardly and it took her a minute to catch her breath."We're -pant- not -pant that annoying-pant-." "Yeah you are," Kyo muttered angerly."I suppose I should call Hatori," Nami and Kamira stopped laughing and looked at him. "Just to be sure,of course," They both nodded as if to say "oh".

O.o.O.o.O.

Hatori did a regular examination of Nami. "It looks like you've sprained you'll need the wrap it in gahz and you might need for a few weeks." "That means no sparring." said Kamira sternly."Damn it," Nami pouted angrily."Sparring?" asked Tohru."We spar every morning to release frustration of nervousness'" said Kamira turing to look at Tohru."I think I have a pair of crutches in the car.I'll get them,"Hatori left the room.

~Later that night~

At had been decided that Kamira and Nami would share Tohru's bed with was awakened by a faint crying noise and opened her eyes to see Nami,tears streaking her pale face. Kamira was holding her while rocking side to side and whispering soft,inaudible words. Nami soon quit crying and fell asleep;Kamira smiled when she did then drifted backed to sleep herself,worrying about Nami until her eyes closed.

O.o.O.o.O.

Nami awoke to loud shouting and Kamira telling her to get up. She rose reluctantly,got ready (in a boy's uniform) and ,with Kamira and Tohru's support,went downstairs."This is delicious,Tohru,"said Kamira and Nami nodded in agreement. Yuki and Kyo could still be heard from the next room."Are they _still_ at it?" Nami asked incredously."Yes,they fight this way every morning'" said screamed and stuck head though the door."Nami,what's wrong?" "Where the _hell_ did you even come from?" She was still shouting loudly."The course,"Shigure said slammed her head on the table in embarassment."You're gonna bruise your forehead," Kamira said before sipping her perked up,"Oh yeah,Akito with like a word you two after school."

**Co-A/N: Crystal The NightBender wrote this chapter. We'll alternate like that, OK?**


	7. Confronting Akito

Kamira and Nami looked at each other and grimaced. Both of them have had BAD experiences before and Akito would take advantage of that. Kamira's experience had to do with Nami. If Nami remembered, Nami would hate Akito more. But no body, not even Yuki or Kyo, hated Akito more then Kamira. They were both dreading the day now. "Maybe we can skip out on it…" Nami suggested. "That'll only make 'it' madder," Kamira replied. Kamira shivered at the name and she hated him in general so she referred to him as "it". No one would change her mind about that.

The school day went by quickly, to their dismay. "Are you two coming?" Yuki asked, turning back to Nami and Kamira holding hands, awaiting Akito's arrival. "They look defensive," Tohru said. "I'll say. I wonder what the hell they're doing…" Kyo added. "You guys go ahead. This is our business with… A-a-a-akito…" Kamira said, shuddering at the name. But this had to be done and they couldn't just turn tail now. Akito finally arrived. "Ah, Kamira, darling, how have you been?" Akito asked in a normal enough tone. Kamira gulped down her anger and fear. "I'm fine, Akito, and what about you?" she strained, trying to lighten him up as much as possible. "I've been good enough, thanks for asking," he replied, turning to face Nami. NOW Kamira was getting REALLY scared.

"Ah, my dear Nami," Akito started. "How have you been coping after the 'incident' with May-Mai and Mrs. Kurosaki?" he asked. Nami was having painful memories. She was remembering flames in front of her, May-Mai's screams and Mrs. Kurosaki's cries for help. Then blacking out and being tortured, beaten, and starved in an empty warehouse. She was beginning to cry. Kamira looked at Akito. "That's a touchy subject for her," she said, a stone cold tone in her voice as she spoke. "Taking a tone with ME are we?" Akito asked in a threatening voice. Kamira was silent for a little bit. "No…" she finally choked out.

"That's a good wolf, Kamira," Akito said, walking over and petting Kamira's head. She hated that and he knew it. The touch sent chills down her back. "Besides, I could always just… throw you out," he said. Kamira's eyes were about to flow with tears, but she had to hold it together. Nine years ago, Kamira had heard about Kyo. Being as big-hearted as she was, she had to visit him. She was trying to break through the lock and Akito caught her. He grabbed her by her hair and flung her out the open front door. Kamira still had a scar on her tail as a wolf as proof of that.

Nami had pulled herself together and was tugging on Kamira's sleeve. Kamira snapped out of it and looked at Nami. That was all she needed to bring strength back. "So, is that it?" Kamira asked. Akito only chuckled and said, "I'll check on you again in a long while. Don't think this is the last you've seen of me," and turned and walked off.

Nami and Kamira made sure that Akito was out of earshot and looked at each other. "You OK?" Kamira asked, rubbing Nami's shoulder trying to comfort her. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you, though?" she replied, looking at Kamira's watery eyes. "I'm OK," she said, looking back in the direction of Akito's departure. "I freaking hate that damn thing!" she said angrily. "Let's move out of the country!" Nami suggested. Kamira laughed at her creativity. "If only we had some money!" she said, her and Nami walking in the direction of the Sohma house.


	8. Chapter 8

They arrived home later,around dinner time."How did it go?Oh,Nami you look pale!" Nami blushed a little looking surprised."Oh,am I?I didn't it's the wind?"Kamira glanced down at Nami _'She does look a little white,'_ But she decided to drop it.

O.o.O.o.O.

At dinner Tohru had a question for Shigure."Shigure,can I go somewhere tomorrow?" Of couse,Tohru!Where do you need to go?" "To visit my 's the anniversary of her passing." The room plunged into silence._Dead _silence. "Can we come too,Tohru? I-I'd like,um,visit May-Mai and .Clean thier graves;I know that jackass husband of hers won't do a damn thing for 'em anyways." Everyone looked at all knew Nami feared the very memory of that 'incident';why would she bring it up? Everyone excluding Shigure agreed to come.

O.o.O.o.O.

The visit at Kyoko's grave was nice,and Uo and Hana decided they would visit May-Mai and her mother as grave was dusty,but shone brightly in the afternoon and Kamira dusted them off,placing honey suckles on May-Mai's grave and lillies on ' then placed a letter in the small box between the two graves."What's the box for?" asked Kyo tiredly."May-Mai and I agreed to keep in touch even after we died,so I send her and her mom letters everytime I visit."They all paid their respects and Kamira and Nami smiled at the graves before saying bye to Uo and Hana and following the other three home.

**A/N:I know that's tiny but oh well! ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

They were all walking home and Kamira and Nami were talking about something. Something about pranks and mischief. Shigure overheard them. "I could beat you at pranks," he said, overconfident in his abilities. Kamira and Nami looked at each other and doubled over in laughter. "HAHAHA! Nice one, Shi-san! You couldn't even beat NAMI and she's only twelve!" Kamira said, gasping for breath. Shigure replied, "Oh really? Can you even prove it?" Kamira laughed and said, "Look behind you," in a calm confident voice. Shigure turned around and hit his nose on Nami's hand, which was balled into a fist. "OW!" Shigure said as his nose made contact with the fist.

Nami laughed. "See?" Kamira and her asked simultaneously. "OK, ONE time…" Shigure said. "Beginner's luck!" Nami and Kamira looked at each other with their "We're thinking the same thing, aren't we?" faces. Kamira and Nami really WERE thinking the same thing… prank war. Nami leaned over to Kamira when she motioned for her so she could tell her a plan. "We strike at midnight!" she said enthusiastically. Nami grinned and nodded.

The next morning, Kyo was waking up and crawled out of bed. Little did he know that Kamira and Nami rigged his room to be a big web of duct tape. Kamira had spread OLIVE OIL all over his floor and Nami put duct tape all over his room and against the walls. He was half asleep so he didn't see. By the time he DID see, it was already too late. He tried to stand up, then he was sliding all over the floor, then he was stuck in the middle of his room. On about ten pieces of duct tape. He couldn't move. "What the hell…?" he thought. His face was burning with anger. Kamira and Nami laughed and came into the room, Kamira climbing in from the window, and Nami walking in through the door. Kyo just looked at them. "Damn it…. I should known it was you two… I am SO gonna kill both of you!" he yelled down from his sticky prison at the laughing pranksters.

"One down. Two to go!" Kamira said excitedly. Kyo did the math. "You're missing one," he said. Nami replied, "No…. You, Yuki, and Shigure are our targets!" Kamira saw the look on his face. "Tohru's nice," she added in explanation. Nami looked back at Kyo upon walking out. "Hey, is Yuki still sleeping now?" she asked. Kyo nodded. Kamira said, "SWEET! We still have time!" Nami and Kamira ran to their room and ran into Yuki's room with makeup, a rubber band, and a pretty pink bow.

"I got the makeup!" Nami called. "Then I'll do the hair!" Kamira chirped in. After a few minutes, the makeup was applied flawlessly on Yuki's face and his hair was done up in a neat little ponytail, and it was topped off with the bow. Yuki finally woke up to the duo's laughter. "What…?" he asked sleepily. He arose and walked to the bathroom mirror. "MAKEUP? A PONYTAIL? A BOW?" he asked in anger and surprise. "Makeup was me," Nami said, raising her hand. "I'm the hair stylist!" Kamira said, still laughing. "We both pitched in to get the bow!" they both said. Yuki had an angry look in his eyes anyways. "Two down, ONE to go!" Nami said happily.

Shigure was already in the kitchen. Kamira grinned. "Hey, Shigure, is that tree an oak tree?" she asked him, pointing out of the window. "Well, I'm not sure…" he replied, "I can't see it." "Oh, then why don't you just stand RIGHT here?" she asked, pushing him to the exact spot that she wanted him to be in. She looked into the rafters at Nami above, who was holding a detonator button for the apple slingshot set up outside. Nami nodded and pushed down. "BEEP BEEP BEEP!" the sound of the machine rang out. Before Shigure could even THINK of processing what he just heard, an apple flew through the open window and hit him in the forehead. "OW!" he yelled out. Kamira and Nami laughed. "Two for two!" Nami said, jumping down from the rafters.

The battle has begun….


	10. The War Goes On

Neither Kamira nor Nami had slept that night, (not that Nami slept anyways) for they were not amateur prankers. If they asleep, who knows what become of them with the three angry men in the house. Nami sighed. "I'm bored," she pouted. "Too bad, and no dropping your guard!" replied Kamira staring at the door while clutching her baseball bat; Nami had called dibs on the crowbar. Nami sighed again. "I'm still bored, though!" "Shut up!" growled Kamira.

Time was going slower then usual. "This is boring…" Nami complained once again. "Keep your guard up! And I KNOW this is boring… why not tell a story?" Kamira replied. "Yeah, sure!" Nami said, happy to have an idea for something to pass time. "How about the story about when me and May-Mai got ice cream with Mrs. Kurosaki?" she added. "Sure, why not?" said Kamira, ready to hear a story.

"I was sitting in the house early in the morning. The phone began ringing and I picked it up. 'Hello?' I asked. It was May-Mai. 'Hi, Nami! Wanna get some ice cream with me and my mom?' she said. She sounded REALLY excited. Naturally, I said yes," she began. Kamira nodded her head, knowing that Nami would do that. "So I waited a few minutes and May-Mai and Mrs. Kurosaki arrived. I left a note saying that I was going out, and then I just left. We were walking for a while, then we got to the ice cream place. I ordered vanilla. But that was before I knew what May-Mai was ordering. She ordered a cotton candy, and her mom ordered a chocolate. I had some money left in my pocket so I paid for another scoop, but this was cotton candy of course.

"So I went ahead and paid for it. May-Mai and her mom both started to tell stories about things. I laughed, and smiled at most of them. But then it was time to go home. So I did, before IT could get mad," she said. "Thank you for not saying it's name, sis," Kamira thanked. "No problem, I know how much it bothers you. And lucky for me, it was still in bed, sick, with Hatori looking after him," she finished. Kamira looked out the window. The sun had risen. "Well we got through the night," she explained. Nami nodded. Kamira got up and began to walk when she stepped on a floorboard that was rigged to drop gallons of caramel on the victim's head.

Kamira was covered in head to toe with the sweet, sticky caramel, when she heard Shigure laughing around the corner. "Damn it, Shigure!" she yelled, angry. Shigure only laughed harder. Kamira stopped for a second and reached her right hand up to her face. She took some caramel on her fingers and licked it. "Hmm, cheap prank, but delicious! You got me a SNACK too, Shigure! Thanks!" she said. Nami decided to watch her step in the room and she got outside of the room, still safe, but she stopped, noticing how the stairs caught more light then usual. She bent down to get a closer look. "Hmm… olive oil…" she concluded, touching it. Kyo was at the bottom of the stairs, making sure to watch this.

Nami grabbed on to the railing to try and not slip, but she didn't know that Kyo had spread the oil over the railing too. She slipped and fell, tripped over her own feet as she continuously tried to stop and regain balance. She then bumped into the wall as she reached the bottom and she was now stuck on flypaper. "What the hell…?" she said, looking down at her legs and seeing what it was. "Flypaper? Seriously?" she said, glaring at Kyo who was doubled over in laughter. Kamira heard the noise and came down. She saw Nami on the flypaper and her sister sense took over. Her common sense was gone now.

"Don't worry I'll get you off!" she said, putting her feet on the wall and grabbing Nami's hands to attempt at pulling her off. "Oh crap… now I'M stuck…" she added, failing over ten times in under five seconds. She just went limp, falling almost upside down and glaring at Kyo too. "I blame you," Nami and Kamira said simultaneously. Tohru came down and looked at Nami and a caramel covered Kamira stuck to flypaper, Kyo laughing, and she heard Shigure laughing. "Is the pranking still happening?" she asked. "Yeah…" Kamira said, still trying to eat the caramel off of her face. Nami looked at the clock. "It's almost time for school!" she said, Kamira and everyone else looking at the clock too. "You're right!" said Tohru, worrying about being late as usual.

"Calm down Tohru. All me and Nami need is to get off of this wall and if we're late, we have an excuse, though it will sound very retarded…" Kamira said, hanging in her upside down position. "Yeah, we can handle it. We can get off. SHIGURE, COME GET US OFF!" Nami yelled, still stuck on tightly. Shigure ran down.

"Oh dear… looks like Nami fell into Kyo's trap!" he said, laughing. They both glared at him. "JUST COME ON!" they yelled.

**Co-A/N: I hate going to bed early… stops here, and the next chapter isn't the one I wrote. We alternate unless she asks if I can write the chapter. Like this one. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
